


所以爸爸究竟是谁？

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 因为要流产，所以abo（这什么失智发言？依然是我流的淫乱世界，大家都开放的不行





	所以爸爸究竟是谁？

言峰绮礼被召唤的时候在迦勒底闹得很大，尤其是某个新东方毕业的archer，某个旋转突进的lancer，某个体操冠军assassin，某个顶级大胃王saber，还有其他不少人都明确的表示出了自己的不安。

“我们连杀生院都收下了，留下言峰也没什么关系吧。”然而他们的御主自信的表示没问题。

“没错！这样才是配得上本王的master！”吉尔伽美什兴奋的踹门进来了，“你还是这张让人望而生厌的脸啊绮礼！令人怀念！令人怀念！”他上前揪住言峰绮礼的脸使劲向两边扯，强迫对方露出了一个诡异的笑容。

“吉尔伽美什。”言峰绮礼淡然的任吉尔伽美什玩他脸颊上的肉，“没想到还能再见面啊，这还真是要感谢他了。”

“你会这么直白的说出想见本王可是很难得哦，绮礼。”

“诶？你们认识吗？”藤丸立香诧异的看着这两人的互动。

“嗯哼～言峰绮礼可是本王曾经亲自选定的master。”吉尔伽美什靠在绮礼身上，侧头对着他的脸亲了一口，“这个男人相当有趣哦。”

“亲自……选定……”藤丸立香当场石化，“呜呜呜我被抛弃了……”

“但是吉尔伽美什王可是说过等我成年后可以给我生孩子的！”他不认输的冲着言峰绮礼大喊。

“哼，我和吉尔伽美什同居了十年，生孩子这种事早就试过了。”

“什！王！你不是说你没有过孩子吗！”

吉尔伽美什饶有趣味的围观着突然开始争风吃醋的两人，“本王是没有孩子哦。”

“虽然一直想要个孩子，但是这具不是神也不是人的身体果然很难怀孕啊。”

“今晚我们就努力一下吧。”言峰绮礼搂住吉尔伽美什的腰，把他拦腰抱起来。

【对吉尔伽美什公主抱，你做不到吧】言峰绮礼离开时看向藤丸立香的视线中满满的写着这个意思，还赠送了一个怜悯又嘲讽的笑意。

“那个人怎么回事啊！果然还是解除契约让他自生自灭吧！”  
——————————————————————————————  
“咕……！唔……啊！”

“绮礼……你这个……是不是太大了……”

吉尔伽美什的身体几乎被撑到极限，他觉得身体里的性器甚至已经冲破了子宫颈，顶到了子宫壁上，传来一阵锐痛。

“我是被拉斯普京附身的，看来他对自己的下半身很是自豪啊，连带着我都被波及了。”

“你这语气听起来可是挺开心——呜啊！！”

言峰绮礼没留给吉尔伽美什嘲讽的时间，直接握着吉尔伽美什的腰猛的抽插起来，过于粗壮的性器顶的吉尔伽美什像是没经历过性爱的处子omega一样，以往能轻易榨干a和b的各种技巧全都消失的无影无踪，穴道连收缩都做不到，只会敞开着任由坚硬的物什一下一下的进犯，噗呲噗呲的水流几乎是喷出来的状态。

“好烫……！”

“绮礼！不要！”

“我受不了——啊啊！！”

吉尔伽美什这番弱势，甚至求饶的话说出来，恐怕与他上过床的alpha没有谁会不为之动容，就是最不听人讲话的狂化库丘林也会稍微停下来让他缓一缓，然而这次他遇上的是言峰绮礼，这个由他亲手挖掘，亲自带出来的恶人，以言峰绮礼的恶劣秉性，反而会因为吉尔伽美什的讨饶而更加兴奋也说不定。

“这样就认输了吗英雄王，离你的极限应该还远得很吧。”

“真是恶劣的家伙……”吉尔伽美什抱住言峰绮礼的头，把理顺的工工整整的头发揉的一团乱，“只有本王这么狼狈可不行。”

“哼哼～”言峰绮礼会心一笑，继续埋首于开拓王的身体。

虽然两人谁也没说出口，但是他们心中都有着对重逢的喜悦。  
——————————————————————————————  
“果然根本没有动静嘛～！”吉尔伽美什像个小鬼一样趴在沙发上，幼稚的四肢并用对着沙发宣泄怒火。

“你就这么想要个孩子？”奥兹曼迪亚斯抱起一只斯芬克斯幼崽放到他身上，“给，余送你一个。”

“你这有一百多个孩子的混蛋闭嘴！”

吉尔伽美什泫然欲泣，气急败坏的抢了旁边别人的酒灌进嘴里。

“喂！没怀上也别抢我的酒啊！”

“说来你生前也没有孩子吧，英雄王也有做不到的事情啊。”

“他的史诗上可没说他是个omega，我当初还在想这家伙莫非是个性无能吗，哈哈哈哈。”

虽然被迦勒底集体嘲讽实在让人不爽，但是吉尔伽美什也无法反驳，他给他们一人瞟了个眼刀，然后继续趴在沙发上闹别扭。

“这是你们苏美尔的特性？其他神系的半神们可没有这个问题。”

“不知道。”吉尔伽美什把脸埋在抱枕里闷闷的说，“大概又是他们的恶趣味，伊什塔尔那女人每次都笑的让本王想送她去冥界。”

“或者你去找神试试？”

“你们以为本王没试过吗！”吉尔伽美什抬起头冲着他们大喊，“就是为了这个本王才由着舍马利和伊什塔尔的！想着同是半神也许可以，所以跟太阳的和征服王他们也试过，甚至还找过赫拉克勒斯了！但是完！全！不！行！”

“赫拉克勒斯……我都不知道该佩服你还是同情你了。”

“你的情史也太可怕了，就不能稍微有点贞操观念吗，是个alpha你就行？”

“你在开玩笑吗！不到18cm别想上本王的床！”

“完了，这家伙的淫乱程度完全可以和梅芙相提并论。”

言峰绮礼看着他们吵吵闹闹，也陷入了沉思，他拽着一直躲着他的达芬奇进了另一个房间。

“不用紧张，我不会再动你们了……小达芬奇很可爱。”言峰绮礼面对达芬奇的敌意做出了保证，“你做的出来让人怀孕的药吗？”

“我可是万能之人！”达芬奇一拍胸脯骄傲的说，说完才反应过来自己被言峰绮礼挑衅而中了他的陷阱，“那是准备送给立香的成年礼物，可不会给你哦。”

“你还没试过药效吧，我来做你的小白鼠怎么样。”

“做小白鼠的是吉尔伽美什吧……”达芬奇猜到了言峰绮礼的意图，“不过确实不能保证效果，直接给立香也不太好。”

“交给你了。”达芬奇慎重的与言峰绮礼握手言和，表情严肃的如同做了一场军火交易，“来我的实验室取吧，要确实的，准确的，让他喝下去哦。”  
——————————————————————————————  
言峰绮礼不动声色的把饮料递给吉尔伽美什，看着他微微张嘴，露出粉红的舌尖，叼着吸管毫不在意的喝下去。

“怎么了绮礼？本王脸上有什么吗？”

“不，没有。”言峰绮礼一如往常的回答。

“那就是终于意识到本王的美了吗～”吉尔伽美什笑着继续组装赛车模型。

“GOOOOOO～LD！真是GOLDEN的车型！是你的爱车吗！”

“你这家伙很有眼观嘛，这是本王的吉尔吉尔号，赐你瞻仰的机会也不是不可以哦。”

吉尔伽美什说着就要起身出门，他刚站起来，一阵热浪就从小腹处涌上来，吉尔伽美什腿下一软，跌到了地上。

“诶？！”吉尔伽美什慌张的捂着肚子，发出不明情况的惊喘，“什么？！绮礼！你对本王做了什么？！”

“生效了啊。”言峰绮礼抱起吉尔伽美什蜷缩的身体，“帮你实现心愿的药。”他又一次抱着吉尔伽美什回了房间。

“好热……”吉尔伽美什被放到床上，他攥紧床单，两条腿不停的摩擦。

“好了，把腿分开。”

言峰绮礼脱下吉尔伽美什的衣服，在扒掉他的内裤时果然摸到满手的液体，连内裤上都被洇出了一片深色的痕迹，言峰绮礼就着淫液当润滑插进去两根手指，穴肉讨好的纠缠上来，时而松开，时而夹紧，一直把手指向深处吞，不愿让它们离开。

吉尔伽美什的身体已经做好了准备，言峰绮礼也就没在前戏上浪费时间，他直接把自己的阳具抵在吉尔伽美什的腿间，一用力全根埋了进去。

“哈！啊啊啊！！”

“怎么样，28.5cm还合你的心意吗。”

吉尔伽美什简直怀疑自己已经被捅穿了，不然无法解释从身体深处传来的浓浓不安，为了让过于粗大的阳具能够顺利进入，阴道自动分泌出大量的润滑，如同漏水的水龙头一样源源不断的溢出穴口，打湿了床单，在每一下轻微的抽插时都会发出嗞噗的水声。

“你这杂种……仗着本王的偏爱……哈啊！竟然敢对本王下药吗！”吉尔伽美什断断续续的苛责着，但是带着娇喘的辱骂声只能激起alpha的征服欲而已。

言峰绮礼本来的尺寸也不小，但还是属于正常人的水平，对于身经百战的吉尔伽美什来说仍然游刃有余，但是有了拉斯普京的加成，几乎是人类极限的尺寸，即使是吉尔伽美什想承受也要费一番辛苦，在他的性爱史中，能和这个尺寸比的也就只有某些神和他养的那些野兽宠物了。

“不行……绮礼！停下！”吉尔伽美什被顶的发懵，子宫被顶开的感觉太强烈了，他全身都卸了力，臀瓣被言峰绮礼的睾丸打的啪啪作响。吉尔伽美什那毫不争气的泪腺又自作主张的兴奋起来，一滴滴生理性的泪珠顺着脸颊滑下来。

言峰绮礼没有理会吉尔伽美什的求饶，他听着身下人婉转的叫床声，内心越是烦躁，于是他压下身体，用嘴堵住了吉尔伽美什的声音，用舌头侵占吉尔伽美什嘴里的每一寸空间，直到吉尔伽美什开始缺氧才离开。

“原来…你是……吃醋了吗。”吉尔伽美什喘着粗气被言峰绮礼圈在怀里承受着精水的灌注，小腹因为液体的涌入而不受控制的收缩着，被分开到极限的大腿在微微打颤，吉尔伽美什抱住言峰绮礼宽阔的肩膀，轻轻拍打他的后背。

“和小孩子吃醋很难看哦，绮礼。”

“谁让我爱上了这样一个淫荡的王呢，先对未成年出手的可是你啊，吉尔伽美什。”

“本王可是王，有个后宫很正常吧。”吉尔伽美什哑着嗓子笑出声，“怎么，你想做它的主人？”

“荣幸至极。”

言峰绮礼起身，从吉尔伽美什身体里退出去，吉尔伽美什也跟着想坐起来，但是还没等他从床上下来，一股熟悉的热度又重新席卷而来。

“什？！为什么还！”吉尔伽美什抱紧腹部，突然意识到这股热潮的中心是在子宫的位置，“绮礼！你给本王喝的到底是什么！”

“达芬奇做的药，帮助怀孕的，看来确实还需要改进啊。”言峰绮礼再次摸上吉尔伽美什的大腿，“既然这样，咱们就多试几次吧，直到你怀孕为止。”  
——————————————————————————————  
“言峰？效果怎么样？有进展了？”达芬奇看见言峰绮礼黑着脸找到自己，立刻停下和别人的交流，询问他的成果。

“能不能怀孕不知道，但是——”言峰绮礼同情的看了达芬奇一眼，“吉尔伽美什应该马上就会来找你，你好自为之。”说完还为他做了个祷告。

还没等达芬奇继续发问，吉尔伽美什就已经踹门进来了。

与之前不同的是，他这次是开着王之财宝来的。

“达芬奇！你做的什么东西！”吉尔伽美什穿着浴衣，宽松的领口挡不住胸口和脖子上星星点点的红痕。

“就是刺激一下你的生殖器官啦，可能会有催情的副作用？”

“你有没有考虑过这个副作用的强度和持续时间。”言峰绮礼揉着额角缓解头疼，“如果做成春药一定能大卖。”

“为了提高受孕率我确实下手狠了点，难道……”

达芬奇才注意到吉尔伽美什的不对，他虽然和以往生气的时候一样开着宝物库，但是整个人的气势显而易见的柔媚了许多，脸上和肩颈处都映着淡淡的红晕，全身的重量都压在墙上，如果他没有用手扶着肯定会直接摔倒，最糟糕的是，有些透明的液体隐隐约约的顺着他的小腿流下来，吉尔伽美什也注意到了这一点，他立刻收紧衣服，红着脸慌忙蹲下来。

“好像……副作用是有点大……”

“我不得不承认，凭我一个人解不了药效，但是再这样下去吉尔伽美什肯定会脱水，你做了解药吗？”

“很遗憾，没有。”

吉尔伽美什听到这话，愤怒的把财宝都对准了达芬奇，藤丸立香见状连忙上去安抚，敏感的皮肤感受到人体的热度后激起强烈的快感，吉尔伽美什直接摊坐下来。

“那现在怎么办？王看起来真的很难受啊。”

“哈？一个人解决不了，多找几个人就行了吧。”狂化库丘林一语道出那个所有人都想到，但是没人敢当着吉尔伽美什的面说出来的方法。

“你把本王当什——等等！你干什么？！”

库丘林直接抬着吉尔伽美什的双腿，把他抱起来抵在墙上，撩起浴衣下摆，“闻到了母猫发情的味道，我也想做了。”下身没有迟疑，直接顶进去。

吉尔伽美什发出了痛苦的悲鸣，喘息里带上了哭腔。

“库丘林？！你考虑一下场合！”

“我也不是没有理智，反正现在在这的都和他做过，也没有必要回避了。”库丘林一边做着抽插，一边和他们说着，“那边那个不知道男女ao的，你想走就走。”

“那我先走喽。”达芬奇保持着微笑为他们锁上了门，内心毫无波动。

“停下！我真的！不行……！啊啊——！”

吉尔伽美什因为过度的性爱而痛苦的痉挛，他用指甲抓挠着库丘林的背部，但是因为没有力气，没能留下一点痕迹。

“啊啊，换个姿势是吗，知道了。”库丘林故意曲解吉尔伽美什的意思，把吉尔伽美什按在他自己的本体身上，“抱住了。”他对枪兵的库丘林说道。

“梅芙原来想要的是这样的我吗。”库丘林再一次见识到了黑化版本的自己有多恶劣。

听着吉尔伽美什在他耳边的哭喘声，以及感觉到的在他肩膀处微弱的抓挠，库丘林的裤子也明显凸起了一个弧度。“你快点！我也想做！”

“让alpha而且还是你自己快点，你脑子没问题吗。”另一个库丘林也不甘示弱。

“谁知道药效什么时候过，这么难得的机会，不趁着现在欺负回来就太亏了吧！”

“那你用那边。”黑色库丘林抓着吉尔伽美什的手臂把他翻了个身，掰开吉尔伽美什的臀瓣，让库丘林的性器抵在后面的洞口上。

“！！————啊……啊啊！！”吉尔伽美什的下身被彻底塞满了，他发出的声音已经几乎全部是哭喊，眼泪像泉涌一般布满了整张脸。

“呜哇……王真的被欺负的好惨啊，都哭成这样了。”藤丸立香也默默为达芬奇祈祷，希望他能逃过一劫。

顺便祈祷一下，这次吉尔伽美什能如愿怀上孩子。  
——————————————————————————————  
“吉尔伽美什王，你吃一点吧。”

“本王没胃口。”吉尔伽美什枕着言峰绮礼的腿躺在沙发上，听到藤丸立香的话微微抬了下头。

“当初是你非要挡在御主前面的，流产也怪不了别人。”言峰绮礼握着吉尔伽美什冰凉的手，因为流产的原因，吉尔伽美什的身体最近一直不好。

“那时候立香身边没有人，难道你要本王看着自己的御主去送死吗。”

“比这更恶劣的事你也做过吧。”

“那不是一回事……”吉尔伽美什掐了一下言峰绮礼的手表示不快。

血顺着吉尔伽美什的腿淌到地上的样子还历历在目，本来挡个爆炸并不是什么大不了的事，但是似乎所有人都忘了现代武器和魔法之间是有区别的，而吉尔伽美什的铠甲只能抵挡魔力，却挡不住辐射，等到他眼前一黑倒下的时候，众人才意识到，一个生命因为他们的疏忽而流逝了。

“你冷静一下，吉尔伽美什。”

“怎么可能冷静的下来！你这杂种不懂吗！本王可是死了五千年以后终于有孩子了！”

一个棕色的玩具熊还放在椅子上，那是吉尔伽美什刚得知自己怀孕的那天硬拉着卫宫给他缝出来的，卫宫嘴上抱怨着手上却任劳任怨的整整缝了一晚上。

“神怜悯夭折的生命，我知道你不屑神，但是——”言峰绮礼亲吻吉尔伽美什的手背，“希望这能让你好受一点。”

“我拜托达芬奇又做了一份那个药，我们再试一次吧。”

“直到本王怀孕为止，可不允许你停下来。”

“当然，谨遵圣旨。”


End file.
